


Multiversal Shenanagans

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Optimus Prime needs a BREAK, mentions of TFP levels of canon typical violence, miko takes over everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Miko has finally found an Autobot secret that Jack didn't know about first. And to make it better? She's a cool secret.Or Sari Sumdac has a space bridge accident and crosses universes.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	Multiversal Shenanagans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/gifts).



> filling the prompt: Miko and Sari and explosions

“Oh come on! You can’t expect me to just sit at home and be safe when there’s finally another girl around.” Miko crossed her arms and glared up at Optimus. “Arcee’s cool, but we don’t exactly relate, you know?”

“Miko, until we have determined exactly how this young woman arrived, we cannot ensure the safety of anyone in the base, should the accident duplicate itself.” Optimus sighed in a way that told her he had said the exact same thing to at least Raf sometime recently. “I must request that you return to your home until--”

“Hey, another girl!” A slightly shorter girl with dark skin and pigtails ducked around Optimus’ leg and stared at Miko. “You didn’t tell me there were any girls in your base.”

Optimus sighed. “Miko was just leaving, Miss Sumdac.”

“No I wasn’t.” Miko steped closer and looked the other girl over. “I’m Miko. Is that a jetpack?”

“Uh, yeah. My dad made it.” Miss Sumdac smiled. “I’m Sari. I like your hair.”

“Thanks!” Miko tossed her head, making her own pigtails bounce. “My host parents hate it, so I’m thinking of adding another color just to annoy them.”

“Cool. I tried to dye my hair once, but it doesn’t take for some reason.” Sari sighed. “Probably my Cybertronian half.”

“Wait, hold up.” Miko’s eyes went wide as she looked from Sari to Optimus and back. “You’re part Cybertronian? Optimus, how could you keep that a secret? Does Jack know?”

“No, Miko. Jack does not know.” Optimus sounded defeated, and Miko knew for sure that Bulkhead wouldn’t be taking her home anytime soon. 

“Cool. It’s about time I knew something cool first.” Miko reached out and grabbed Sari’s hand. “So if you’re half Cybertronian, which is the coolest thing I’ve ever heard in my _life_ , do you have weapons? Do you get to go out and slag Cons? Did your dad, like, do the do with a hot robot to make you?”

Sari looked back at Optimus with a panicked expression as Miko dragged her off. Optimus sighed. “Miko, try not to overwhelm our guest. Perhaps some video games, rather than an inquisition.”

“Good idea, big guy!” Miko paused before grinning again. “What kind of games do they have where you come from? And what about music? I love fighting games and metal, which Wheeljack says is because I’m a Wrecker at heart.”

“What’s a Wrecker?” Sari asked the question quickly, as Miko took a breath, obviously trying to take the focus off herself.

“Wreckers are only the coolest Autobots ever! They’re like, the best of the best at slagging cons and blowing things up. And making great last minute saves, like the time Wheeljack swooped in with his ship and threw three grenades out the door while Bulk and I jumped out of the middle of a huge fight that was totally unfair, but we were winning anyway. We were all *bam* up in the clouds while the Cons were going down in little bitty pieces!”

Sari looked vaguely ill.

“What, too much? Do you _not_ slag Cons where you come from?”

“Not like that. Why were you even in the middle of a fight like that?”

“Because Starscream kidnapped me and the little bomb I was carrying for self defense only made him crash instead of blowing him to bits.” Miko sighed dramatically. “Ratchet won’t let me have the good weapons, since I’m still living with my host parents. But once I have my own place? The Cons won’t stand a chance.”

“Oh. I think I have the better end of the deal then.” Sari held up here free hand and transformed it, revealing a brightly lit weapon of some kind. “My Ratchet can’t take away my pulse generators.”

“You have built in weapons?! THAT’S SO COOL!!!”


End file.
